


Take a Walk

by xVanilla_Cherriesx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, This needs proofreading I swear i will get to it 2k17, Villain Chat Noir, here have some AU, this is such bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xVanilla_Cherriesx/pseuds/xVanilla_Cherriesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe. Ladybug finds herself occasionally stopping the villain known as Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Walk

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i will get to editing this eventually #2k17

 

Adrien was a good guy on the inside. Probably. Not really.

He couldn't help it, honestly. He loved the thrill of the chase. He loved fighting Ladybug. He loved seeing the masked heroine try to whisk her yoyo at him in a threatening manner. It was hilarious how determined she was.

In the end, he never caused any real harm. Nobody died or was severely injured.

Yet, Ladybug was always there to stop her. He suspected that Ladybug always showed up because she had a crush on him...

“In your dreams, Chat Noir!” Ladybug screamed at him before catching his arm with her yoyo and pulling hard. Chat Noir yelped as he was whisked in the direction towards Ladybug. He accidentally fell on her, causing her to yelp as well.

“Are you sure, my lady? It seems you wa-” Chat Noir didn't even get to finish his flirting before Ladybug pulled the purse away from him. She quickly leaped away, leaving Chat Noir alone on the floor.

“Damn it,” Chat Noir cursed, getting up and dusting himself off. He stretched and looked up to the night sky.

He did some bad things. They ranged from as little as stealing an old lady's purse (why did Ladybug still show up?) to pulling an elaborate heist in the bank (they took a large amount of time to plan).

Even though Ladybug was able to defeat him every time, she never went through the trouble of arresting him. It puzzled him. He was obviously a nuisance to the heroine. So why?

“Chat Noir is a pest. He never causes any real harm and I bet he can break out of any prison easily,” Ladybug once explained to the reporter.

“Then why not reveal his identity? We can contain him more easily if we knew who he was behind that mask,” The reporter retorted. Ladybug snorted.

“It's not worth the time and trouble. He's hard to control and I don't mind using my time to stop him whenever he causes trouble. If you're watching this Chat Noir, trust me when I say that as long as I'm here, your plans will never work!” Ladybug announced, a strong determination coating her voice. Chat Noir smiled warmly remembering that report.

He returned home, where he detransformed himself. A small black cat kwami came out of the ring he wore.

“Ughh. Did you really have to go out every night? Are you really that sad?” Plagg complained, lying on the bed. Adrien rolled his eyes.

“I feed you cheese everyday, why complain?” Adrien quipped back, uncovering a plate of Camembert. Plagg sniffed the air and quickly flew over to the plate of cheese. Adrien walked away as the kwami began to stuff his face with the dairy.

Adrien sat in his chair and reflexively checked the Ladyblog that his classmate Alya managed. He loved being a “supervillian” (the only villian in Paris, really). It was much more fun than being plain ol' Adrien. Well, he was a model and son of the famous designer Gabriel Agreste.

But honestly, he hated it sometimes. It was so overwhelming and he always felt fake. He was bored almost all the time and often he yearned for the nights where Ladybug and him fought tooth and nail.

Those were always the most fun nights. He loved trying to solve the mystery of Ladybug. He loved plotting to hit her weaknesses and strengthen his own weaknesses. It became a schedule that he couldn't help but love.

Not many acknowledge Ladybug. He was a small scale villian (though the only villian in Paris) and he was the only one Ladybug could stop. That's why he loves his job. Ladybug once admitted that she loved being able to play a heroine. In fact, Ladybug only happened because he started showing up to cause chaos. He had robbed at least 5 banks before she showed up one night to stop him. Then she showed up every time after that.

Sometimes, he would get really sore from the beatdown. Sometimes, he was able to give Ladybug a beatdown. He would lie down in his bed feeling the bruises before thinking: I still have to go to school tomorrow. Damn it.

* * *

 

Adrien dragged himself out of bed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair until it was neat, then ate his breakfast silently with a supervising Nathalie. The routine was always the same and sometimes it was hard just to get out of bed. His late night escapades sometimes made him to go to sleep really late.

He wondered if Ladybug ever had the same troubles. Would she have to drag herself out of bed in the mornings? Was she rich? Adrien once questioned if Ladybug was naturally gifted or if she had a kwami herself.

Adrien somewhat doubted that any normal human being had the power to swing themselves using a mere yoyo or jump gigantic distances off the rooftops of Paris. Plagg confirmed Ladybug did indeed have a kwami, anyways.

The teenager then got into the limo with the Gorilla as Nathalie gave him a rundown of how the day would go. Right after school, he had a photo shoot at the park. He listened to Nathalie go on in the background as he stared outside the limo window watching blurs of Paris pass by.

“Adrien!” The boy snapped out of his gaze to face an impatient Nathalie.

“Adrien, did you listen to any word I said?” Adrien automatically nodded his head. Then the limo stopped at his high school and he quickly excused himself out of the limo.

Truthfully, Adrien liked school. He got to see his friend Nino and most of his classmates respected him and treated him equally. Only Chloe or Sabrina would suck up to him because of his model status. Everyone else treats him as their classmate.

He loved all his classmates. They all had their own quirks and were individually unique.

He never noticed the shy girl sitting behind him who had an insane crush on him. The irony (though he didn't realize it at the time).

 

(Technically, he eventually realized he was right about Ladybug having a crush on him.)

* * *

 

Adrien posed for the photographer, but apparently he was too tired to pose correctly. The photographer criticized him for having boring poses or looking like he ate too much of last night's spaghetti.

He absentmindedly noticed two of his classmates passing by but he was too tired or focused on the photographer to look in detail. He yawned and wished he could go home to get some sleep already. The photographer complained more.

Then, something weird happened. He heard screaming in the background and quickly ran to see a block of ice encasing the carousel. His classmate, Alya, and a little girl were trapped in there screaming. What the..?

Adrien quickly hid behind a bush and alerted Plagg.

“It's not even nighttime yet, can't this wait..?” Plagg moaned inside the brief case. Adrien rolled his eyes and brought out his emergency cheese. Plagg was quickly bribed as he shoved his way out of the suitcase and gulped down the Camembert.

“Plagg, transform me!” Adrien yelled, watching the black kwami get sucked into his ring. He transformed into Chat Noir before stalking off to find an oddly dressed girl. She had striped purple pigtails and portrayed a dress that screamed evil.

“Well, well. Who let you out of the bag?” Chat Noir quipped while casually laying one hand on the bars and using the other hand to twirl his tail. The girl quickly turned to face him, a dark look on her face.

“Chat Noir, I've heard of you. Unfortunately, it seems I need something of yours if I want my plan to come to full tuition!” The girl dramatically yelled before zapping him with her parasol. He yelped as he was blasted all the way back and thrown into cars before hitting the concrete road.

There were a million things on his mind right now. Who was this girl? Why did she need him for her plan? Did the girl have a kwami as well? Was he not the only villian in Paris anymore? Could Ladybug stop her?

“Chat Noir!” He heard a voice from across beckon. He whipped his head to see Ladybug- _his lady_ \- running towards him. Chat Noir couldn't help but stay in a trance as he watched the beautiful heroine run towards him. She dragged him away breaking him out of his trance as they took coverage behind a fallen car.

Chat Noir heard (cliché) evil laughing and peaked above the car to see the girl menacingly walk. She blasted everything with that damn parasol of hers.

“Do you know who she is?” Ladybug interrogated. Chat Noir shrugged, just as confused as her.

“No, but she's obviously not a morning purr-son,” Chat Noir joked. Ladybug just gave him the worst deadpan stare she's ever given him. He smiled like a dork while Ladybug sighed.

Their little moment was interrupted as Ladybug quickly pulled him with her before they were crushed by the car they were hiding behind.

“There you are!” The pig-tailed girl shouted, aiming her parasol towards them. Ladybug immediately took action and sprung with her yoyo towards the villian. The girl quickly blew wind in her direction sending her flying back.

Chat Noir quickly tried to strike from the back with his staff and succeeded in making her fly forward on the ground. He twirled his staff approaching the girl.

“Who are you?” Chat Noir questioned, his expression serious. The girl only darkly chucked.

“I'm Climatika and I will not be upstaged by some... some... nobody! I predict some stormy clouds right now!” Climatika screeched before summoning a large storm cloud above. Chat Noir could only watch in a mix of awe and horror as the storm cloud began to become bigger and bigger.

Chat Noir ran towards her but with a quick shout of “Black Ice!” and “Tornado!” he was miserably joining Ladybug conveniently in a dumpster. Ladybug angrily moved out of the dumpster but Chat Noir took her arm.

“Wait! She's obviously more powerful than the both of us combined. We need a plan to take down this ice queen together!” Chat Noir yelled. Ladybug paused and contemplated it, a thoughtful expression.

“Only if you promise not to cause trouble tonight,” Ladybug bargained. Chat Noir smirked.

“I promise, my lady,” Chat Noir replied, getting down one knee and pressing her right hand to his lips. Ladybug hastily yanked her hand away and booped him on the nose.

“Save it, Catsanova. Just because we're working together once doesn't mean it'll happen again,” Ladybug explained. Chat Noir huffed before they ran out into the streets together. As they passed a huge screen, the channel turned into a broadcast featuring Climatika.

“Ladies and gentlemen! I am your new weather girl, Climatika! It seems mother nature has a change of plans because summer holidays are officially canceled!” Ladybug quickly knew where Climatika was and motioned for Chat to follow her. Chat nodded and they both raced towards the TV tower.

* * *

 

“Hey, doesn't Climatika resemble this girl? Same pigtails, same face...” Chat Noir asked Ladybug as they were passing a cutout of Aurore.

“How can you recognize Climatika but not me?” Ladybug quipped, smirking at Chat Noir's speechless expression. Chat Noir stuck his tongue out before they raced to the top. They burst into the room where Climatika was broadcasting. Nobody was in the room though.

“It's a trap!” Ladybug warned before a burst of lightning above them short-circuited the electricity.

“Ice queen's getting away!” Chat Noir watched with his night vision as Climatika was running away. However, Ladybug was obviously helpless in the dark. Ladybug tripped over a fallen spotlight making Chat Noir chuckle.

“Well, well. Does the fair ladybug need a hand?” Chat Noir asked with amusement.

“Wait a minute, you can see in the dark? That explains a lot you know-!” Chat Noir took Ladybug in the hand as he lead her towards the dark hallways.

“Now's the time for a trust exercise, no?” Chat Noir asked as they ran from corridor to corridor. Finally, he caught up with her in the staircase.

“I think I'm okay from here!” Ladybug yelled, pulling her hand away.

“Duck!” Chat Noir yelled watching a projectile fly across the staircase almost hitting Ladybug had she not ducked. Chat Noir pulled Ladybug (who was in protest) up the stairs into the door Climatika had entered. Climatika laughed as the duo watched her come into view.

“Aw, don't you two make a good team? Both of you fell into my trap!” Climatika boasted.

“Cyclone!” Climatika summoned a giant cyclone surrounding the roof of the TV tower. Chat felt dread crawling in realizing there was no escape. Ladybug had the same expression of horror and realization at just how powerful this girl was. She was more powerful than anything they had ever faced before.

“It's over for the both of you! You'll never escape unless the both of you hand over your Miraculouses!” Climatika manically started to laugh again (how cliché). Chat Noir's eyes widened. He noticed Ladybug had the same reaction.

“I will never-” Ladybug realized that through all the shock that she never let go of Chat Noir's hand. She pulled away quickly before continuing her sentence. “-hand over my Miraculous to you, Climatika!”

Ladybug contemplated very hard. Chat Noir could see the gears turning in her head. She took her yoyo in her hand and grasped it with determination.

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug shouted, holding her yoyo up in the air. Chat Noir had never seen this move before. He watched in awe as the yoyo supplied her a.... towel.... What? Chat Noir's expression turned into doubt.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Ladybug asked, wrapping the towel around her arm.

“My hair needs drying now that you mention you,” Chat Noir joked. Ladybug rolled her eyes before Climatika summoned a hail storm. Chat Noir quickly saw the ice bits fall from the clouds and reflexively take his staff and twirled it fast enough to act as a shield above them.

Chat Noir had paid close attention and noticed one characteristic of Climatika.

“Every time Climatika attacks, she uses her parasol. Maybe she depends on it like how I use my staff and how you use your yoyo?” Chat suggests. Ladybug begins to look around for any ideas on how to use her lucky charm.

“Chat Noir, remember that night when you had to escape by breaking through a wall?” Ladybug asked him. Chat smirked.

“How could I forget? Chat Noir played a great escape artist that night!” Chat Noir arrogantly replied. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Escape artist? You're as subtle as a lion in a classroom. You used that move, Cataclysm, didn't you? I need you to use it on that sign!” Ladybug ordered. Chat smiled and began to run towards Climatika.

“Cataclysm!” Chat yelled and quickly ran around the edges toward the sign. Climtaika tried to blast him but he was quicker than her. The sign began to fall on Climatika but she blasted a hole in the sign and tried to fly out. Ladybug had already wrapped her yoyo string around Climatika though and was able to bring her down as she flew up with the towel.

The parasol was conveniently knocked out of her hand from a crane and into Chat Noir's hands. He broke it in half. A little black butterfly flew out.

“What is this?” Chat Noir watched the black insect trying to flutter away.

“It's getting away!” Ladybug exclaimed. She quickly reset her yoyo and... opened it? Chat watched in awe (for like the 10th time today) as Ladybug swung her yoyo and captured the butterfly. With a tap on her yoyo, the black butterfly was now released. Except it was white.

“How did you do that?” Chat asked, in a blend of shock and curiousity.

“I have no idea,” Ladybug honestly replied, grasping her yoyo in confusion. She rarely ever had to use lucky charm. Tikki once explain the mechanics of using the purifier in her yoyo but she never understood why until now. She looked down at the towel.

“Miraculous cleansing light!” Ladybug yelled throwing the towel into the air. Ladybug liked to use miraculous cleansing light even when she didn't need her lucky charm. It was convenient to clean up the messes Chat Noir made.

Chat watches everything get repaired back to normal. The cyclone above them had disappeared.

Climatika had turned back into the weather girl of the cutout they had seen earlier. It seems Chat's suspicions were right. However, she obviously didn't possess a kwami. So what had happened?

“Where am I..?” Aurore asked, dazed.

Chat Noir smiled, holding up a fist. Ladybug looked at him surprised, before smiling herself and fist bumping back.

* * *

 

“Yeah, it must be the Papillion,” Plagg lazily answered.

“That totally explains everything,” Adrien sarcastically retorted. Plagg sighed.

“Look, the Papillion has the ability to use akumas- which is the black butterfly you saw earlier- to transform people to do his evil bidding. Obviously he wants the Miraculouses and it's your job to make sure he doesn't get them,” Plagg explained further in detail. Adrien scrunched his nose.

“How come you never mentioned this “Papillion” earlier?” Adrien asked. Plagg groaned at the bombardment of questions.

“I didn't think he was going to recover so fast. You and Ladybug might need to work together a lot more from now on,” Plagg said.

From that moment on, Adrien thought that the Papillion was more of a blessing than anything else.

* * *

 

“Chat Noir! Don't pretend that I can't see you!” Ladybug yelled from below. Chat Noir laughed as he used his staff to fly from the roof of the bank to the roof of a bookstore. He could see his lady running beside him on the ground, watching him intently with suspicious eyes.

Chat Noir leaped away as Ladybug used her yoyo to catch up to him. Chat occasionally turned around to use his staff to quickly bat Ladybug's yoyo away.

“Drop the bag of money already! You know you never win!” Ladybug called after him. Chat didn't care about the money. Getting a chase out of Ladybug was good enough for him.

“Me-ouch! You don't have to be so _furr-_ ocious about it!” Chat quipped as he leapt from building to building. Ladybug finally caught Chat by the foot and tripped him over.

“It's always the foot, isn't it?” Chat whined as Ladybug caught up to him. Ladybug rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile as she pulled the bag of money away from him.

“I don't even understand why you do this; don't you have anything better to do?” Chat smirked.

“Nope,” Chat admitted. Ladybug groaned.

“Don't you know I keep a busy schedule?” Ladybug asked.

“I don't know anything about you,” Chat quipped back.

Ladybug never replied and flew away.

* * *

 

The akumas revealed more and more about Ladybug than he could have ever imagined. Whenever they fought one on one, Ladybug tried to avoid anything unprofessional. However, when they were working together, there were lots of opportunities to learn more about her.

Plus, Alya was following Ladybug's every move. The akumas had turned Ladybug from a small scale heroine to a revered one in all of Paris. Even the mayor loved to praise her for all the work she did. Chat tried to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible.

They were two individuals working together to defeat a common enemy. It was supposed to be as simple as that. However, Ladybug eventually got tired of the late night escapades.

“I know you don't need the money,” Ladybug stated one time after turning Mr. Pigeon back to Xavier Ramier. Chat watched her serious expression melt into his eyes.

“You don't know anything about me,” Chat replied, even though Ladybug was right. He was the son of one of the richest designers in Paris. But he felt the need to remind Ladybug that they don't really know each other that well.

A flash of guilt appeared on Ladybug's face. A beep on their Miraculouses signaled their parting.

Chat would never forget the face of guilt on his lady's face.

* * *

 

Adrien ate up every little information about Ladybug he could find. Ladybug owned a textbook implying she went to his school. Ladybug did not like Chloe very much. Ladybug...

Adrien quickly realized he had a bad crush on Ladybug. A very bad crush. Plagg would only snort at Adrien's obsessive behavior. But it was too late- he found himself falling deep for the mysteriously masked herione.

Adrien stopped the late night escapades. Plagg sighed with relief. Ladybug wondered if Chat Noir died.

* * *

 

“I thought you died,” Ladybug admitted when she saw Chat Noir for the first time after the discontinuation of the thievery.

“I don't want to be a bo-fur to my lady,” Chat said earnestly, winking towards the heroine. Ladybug was startled at the comment but smiled warmly. They ran together to defeat the Horrificator.

* * *

 

Eventually, they began to warm up to each other. Chat Noir, having the crush on her after all this time, obviously opened up more to her first. The flirting had become very excessive, the cat puns were all over the place, and he began to join Ladybug on more and more patrols.

Ladybug was surprised and almost speechless at the changes. However, akuma after akuma she started to warm up as well. Ladybug realized that her _partner_ wasn't getting enough attention and quickly dragged him into the spotlight.

Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir working together quickly spread through Paris. For the most part, everyone was pretty accepting of the thief's turnaround. Chat Noir was praised as a sidekick working along Ladybug. Ladybug quickly corrected Chat Noir as her _partner_.

Ladybug never showed any romantic interest but he was very open about his romantic interest. Ladybug never pushed him away but never reciprocated it.

One thing Ladybug realizes is that Chat Noir still stayed the same Chat Noir. Same personality, same powers, same attitude. She pondered why Chat Noir resorted to stealing in the first place.

Copycat had created a mass panic in Paris. Reporters quickly jumped the boat saying that Chat Noir had turned “evil” again. Honestly, Ladybug couldn't tell if Chat Noir really did resort back to thievery.

After all, she still did not know Chat Noir personally.

However, it turned out that it was a copy cat akuma and she felt a rush of relief flood through her. She thought it was going to be hard to differentiate the two but she realized she knew Chat Noir's personality enough to tell who was the real one.

“Good job!” Chat Noir and Ladybug did their mandatory fist bump at the end of each battle. Ladybug couldn't help her heart melting every time Chat smiled up to her like that.

They really had turned into something more, hadn't they?

Afterwards, Ladybug shamed all of Paris for believing Chat had turned back into the dark side. She was not sure if she had to shame herself, either.

* * *

 

Ladybug kissed Chat Noir.

The most annoying guy in the entire world. She kissed him.

Why?

He used to annoy her 24/7. Some of his plots took half an hour to defeat while others took 3 hours. It took a good portion of her sleeping time.

When the akumas started to hit hard, she got even more annoyed.

She would never admit it, but she secretly missed the one on one fights she and Chat had. They were fun.

Marinette begins to wonder if that was the true intention after all.

* * *

Some nights, if you looked really closely at the Eiffel Tower, you might see two shadows.

A shadow of a Ladybug and a Chat Noir leaning on each other, watching the city of Paris from up above.

 

 


End file.
